Hope Lives On
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: Hope, the grandaughter of Miari Trunks, has had a very hard life. Now that an evil has shown up in the future world, she is sent to the past to be spared from death. What she doesn't know is that the evil will follow her there...
1. Prologue: The Escape

Hello, and welcome to Hope Lives On! I think that people will really enjoy this story if they just give it a fair chance. I'm going to use the * to signify peoples personal thoughts(FYI). Well, there's not much more I can say without giving a bit of the story away, so onto the story! Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I don't make money off of this fic, it is only my hobby, so don't sue me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope Lives On  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
  
  
Prologue: The Escape  
  
*Where is she?!?!?*, he thought as he quickly entered the house by breaking open the locked door. He stormed through the house looking for her. He checked in her room and sure enough, there she was, reading one of her Braille books. Her fingers stopped in the middle of the page though when he entered. She knew he was there.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door roughly.  
  
"WHAT?!? Stop that!", she screamed, not knowing who grabbed her or what was going on just a mile from the house.  
  
"Shhh… We haven't got much time Hope-chan."  
  
Her alarm slipped away a bit as she recognized the voice to be her grandfathers.  
  
Quickly they ran through the next door. He wasn't sure how long her father would be able to hold off the evil. He could smell it in the air as they went outside. The thing had a disgusting scent. It smelled something like a sweat-socks sprayed by a skunk.  
  
Hope panicked at her grandfather's tone of voice. What was happening out there? Was there some sort of fight again? Why didn't they have much time? Where was her father? And what was that smell?!?  
  
"I don't understand grandfather, what is happening? What are we doing? Where is father?"  
  
He looked down to see that her face was streaked with fear, anxiety, and worry. He bit his lip. He really did not want to do this. Maybe…  
  
*No, it's the only way*, he mentally corrected himself. I must not let my feelings get the better of me. This is for her own well-being. It's the only way she will be safe.  
  
A warm tear ran down Trunks' face. He did not want to send his granddaughter out into the unknown. He didn't want to think of the many things that could happen to her, with her disability and all. However, this would give her a chance to survive. She would surely get along well with the people of the other timeline. He hoped that she would.  
  
"Hope-chan, I am going to send you through time to a place where the evil won't be able to get to you. It is after you for some reason, I don't know why, but I won't let him take you. Now, we must be fast. Your father is out distracting it for us. I don't know how long we have to do this."  
  
He grabbed an old, but familiar capsule from his coat pocket, clicked it, and threw it on the ground. As the smoke blew away, the Hope appeared once again. If they were lucky it would still work. Nobody had used it since the androids had come, and that had been decades ago. However, the machine shined like it was new; it had been well preserved in the capsule. It looked like it would get her there.  
  
"Grandfather, please let me stay here! I can help you here! I don't want to leave! Please don't send me off on my own!", she pleaded with him. He bit his lip harder this time; blood seeped out of the new wound. He didn't want this anymore than she did. Hope was his only grandchild, and he loved her dearly, which was why he must save her from the evil that lurked so close to the house.  
  
"Please don't gran-"  
  
She was interrupted by a hand that had swiftly flown up to her mouth. "My mind is made up Hope-chan, this is for the best, I promise."  
  
Then he hustled her over to the machine and boosted her up into it. When she was settled into the seat, he set the course. Twenty years back in time, to the opposite timeline that he had already created so many years ago. He had it ready to go in a matter of minutes.  
  
He then turned and looked at Hope a last time. "Hope-chan, I want you to know that I love you, before you go. So does your father. We are only doing this because we want to be sure that you will be safe. We will come back for you when it is save here."  
  
"…and…if you don't come back…?"  
  
"Well, if I knew I wasn't coming for you, then I would tell you to not forget about me or your father. However, I plan on coming for you. Good-bye for now, Hope-chan."  
  
"Good-bye grandfather", she softly whispered.  
  
He gave her a kiss to the cheek, then the glass top went down, preparing her for lift-off. He could see her sitting there, not moving a muscle.  
  
*I'm so sorry Hope-chan*  
  
The machine soon started to rise, flying up into the dark clouded sky. He watched, tears now flowing freely.  
  
Then something occurred to him. *I didn't show her how to land it*  
  
"SHIT!", he screamed and flew up after her as fast as he could. If he didn't get there in time then the machine would come out of time twenty years before and then crash to the ground.  
  
He flew towards the ship at a lightning speed; a speed he hadn't ever reached before. He was just reaching the machine when-  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
The machine exploded into time right in Trunks' face. He was blasted to the ground at a speed unknown to man and Saiya-jins alike. His body laid driven into the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The evil laughed as he watched the scene. Sure, the one he was after had gotten away, but the other's ki had disappeared when he was shot to the ground.  
  
"Less work for me", he said to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review! I'll try to have another chapter up soon. There won't be one for a week though, because I'm going to be at camp tomorrow. I'll get one up as soon as possible though. Until then, ciao! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Hooray, I now have another chapter of Hope Lives On! Finally! I hope that fanfiction.net will be back up soon so that I can post this. I can't wait to get it up! Well, here it is, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, though it would be very cool if I did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope Lives On  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
Bang! Bang! Someone knocked at the door of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Damn it, who the hell is here?", Vegeta muttered as he stormed up to the door. The last thing he needed right now was one of those damn door-to- door salesmen. Today Bulma was not here to save the person from the fate of being kicked across the road.  
  
Vegeta smirked. Kicking someone across the road might actually be worth opening the door. He went up to the door and yanked it open, only to find Kakarott's smiling brat on the doorstep.  
  
"Hello Vegeta."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, Videl and I thought that you might like to come have dinner at our house tonight, since Bulma and you kids are going to be gone for the week and all."  
  
*Well*, Vegeta considered, *there is no food here, and his woman does cook like Kakarott's woman.*  
  
"Very well, I-"  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A deafening noise came from outside. Both men ducked as flying metal parts shot their way. The Earth seemed to shake because of the huge explosion.  
  
When it has settled down, both men rise. Flaming metal debris was scattered all over the neighborhood. Smoke was coming from the side of Capsule Corp.  
  
"What the hell?!?!?", Vegeta said, and ran to the side of his house. Gohan quickly followed him. Vegeta stopped and gawked at the site. Both men's eyes widened at the site.  
  
Some large metal object had apparently crashed into the gravity machine. Strips of metal and broken machinery parts were everywhere. The grass and the side of the house were charred. The main piece was flaming. Neighbors were running crazily around as if all hell had broke loose.  
  
Vegeta picked up a smaller piece of metal that had landed next to his foot and stared at it, unbelievingly.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
He handed the metal piece to Gohan and ran over to the crash site. Gohan noticed that there were faded letters on this piece. He could barely make out what it said.  
  
"Hope"  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HELP!", Hope screamed from inside of the burning machine. She could barely breathe with all the smoke smoldering around her. She had to get out of the machine before it was too late.  
  
She tried to punch out the window, but then discovered that her right arm was broken. She shivered with disgust when she touched it. It was all bloody and she could feel the broken bone.  
  
She then tried to scream again, but ended up in a fit of coughing instead. The heat of the place was becoming unbearable. She had to get out; her strength was escaping her. In a last attempt to get out, she pulled her leg up and kicked the top of the machine. The glass quickly shattered and rained down onto her face, scratching her up even more. With all the power she could summon up she quickly blasted up through the hole and up into the air.  
  
She wasn't able to fly very far though. The lack of air made her fall to the ground gasping and coughing. She laid there and tried to catch her breath.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hard-as-steel hand clamp onto her shoulder. She panicked.  
  
"NO!", she screamed, and blindly kicked the person. She must have done a fair job at aiming too, because the person let her go and cursed as he fell over.  
  
She quickly got to her knees and crawled away as fast as she could go. Soon she was up on her feet and limping away from the crash.  
  
Another person grabbed her upper arm now, more gently than the last, stopping her. "Let me help you miss", he offered in a kind voice.  
  
A familiar voice. That voice.it sounded like.but that was impossible. No, it couldn't be him, he was dead. Tears of remembrance streaked her cheeks now. Thinking of him always hurt her badly.  
  
"No!", she said tearing away from the imposter's grasp. She ran, unsure of where she was, or where she was headed. He was following her, she could sense it.  
  
*I have to fly or I won't get away from him*  
  
With oxygen now flowing through her lungs, Hope felt that flying was now a possibility. She focused her ki while staggering down cement stairs. Soon she felt herself lift off. The warm breeze combed through her hair nicely. For a moment she almost forgot everything about the accident and her father and enjoyed the ride. But only for a moment.  
  
*Damn, they are still following me!*  
  
She knew what she had to try. Teleportation. She knew how to do it, but dreaded it. She had only done it one time before, and she always feared that she wouldn't end up in the right place, since she couldn't truly picture the place where she wanted to go. She could only remember how the place felt and hope that she got there alright.  
  
*Well, I guess it's my only option.*  
  
She summoned up as much power as she possibly could at that point in time, which wasn't much, but it would have to do. Then she quickly chose a destination that she knew would exist in this time and wasn't to far away to reach. She remembered its feel as best as she could.  
  
*Here goes nothing*  
  
She concentrated with all of her might, ignoring her followers as best as she could. Then she blasted off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn it!", both men exclaimed as the girl that they were chasing disappeared into thin air right before their eyes. She had been very hard to catch up to, and they had been almost to her when she obviously had teleported. How had she learnt that? Better yet, from whom did she learn that? And where did her power come from? Why did she take the Hope? All the questions, however, had no answer at the moment and left the two men stumped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what did you think? Read and review! Pretty please? Thanks! Well, until the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Memory

Hello!!! Here I have another chapter of Hope Lives On! Yippee-Skippee!!! However, it probably won't be put up for a while, due to the reconstruction of Fanfiction.net. Oh well, I guess it can wait. Hopefully it will be up soon so that I can start posting these chapters. Well, enjoy chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, as you may have assumed from reading previous fanfiction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope Lives On  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 2: Memories  
  
Hope screamed as she landed very ungracefully on the ground. Naturally she had landed on her broken arm. Intense pain shot through her body as she attempted to sit up, making her fall back down into her laying position.  
  
She felt the cool green grass under her fingers and hands. Had she gotten to her destination? Had the teleportation worked?  
  
Hope sniffed the air. It smelled of the light cherry blossom scent.  
  
*YES!*  
  
She had done it! She had used teleportation to get herself to Sakura Park. She couldn't wait to tell Gosan about her succession!  
  
Sakura Park was a very safe and nice place to be. It had been built about 10 years ago in this current timeline that she was in. It was armed with the basic play equipment that all youngsters could enjoy: swings, a slide, merry-go-round, and several picnic tables. Supposedly it was a very beautiful place with all of the cherry blossom trees in full bloom.  
  
However, strange as it may sound, the park was always abandoned. There were literally no kids at that particular park. Ever. One reason was because the park was on the outskirts of town. Parents found it easier to just take their children to the nearest park from their house. Very few children lived around the outskirts of town. Every once and a while though, a few visiting grandchildren would come and enjoy the park. That didn't happen very often though. The park was easily forgotten by everyone and sometimes the yard keeper would put off mowing the grass because he simply knew that nobody came there.  
  
Hope was one of the few children that had had the wonderful opportunity to play at that particular park. She had many fond memories of it. Her father had always taken her to this park as a youth after some kids had bullied her at a more crowded park. By going to this park they could avoid children that would normally make fun of her disability. Plus, the equipment was a lot safer than some of the newer stuff that was constantly being put into inner city parks. The stuff here was not as complicated to work, which made it easier for Hope to have fun.  
  
Though Hope was blind, she had always managed to have a great time at Sakura Park. Her father had always made certain of that. He would push her on the swings and sometimes swing by her side, whichever she had wanted him to do. He would twirl her around on the merry-go-round at amazing speeds so that she could feel the wind in her hair as she went round' and round'. He'd sometimes get it going so fast that she would feel dizzy and disoriented when she got off of it. Even when he had made her sick, she felt that it was all worth the while because she could enjoy it without having to see things.  
  
Father would even let her go down the slide. However, when she was really, really young, he had always insisted on going down it with her. He was afraid that she would fall down the ladder or off the slide while carelessly going down. Her father would go down that slide as many times as she wanted to, never getting frustrated about doing it over and over again.  
  
Sometimes though, she could hear the guilt in his voice. He blamed himself for her blindness; she knew it. She wished that he wouldn't; it wasn't his fault that she had been born without sight. There was no possible way that he could have prevented it, just as he couldn't have prevented the laser eye surgery files to all be lost when the androids had attacked their time so very long ago. Heck, he hadn't even been born when they were destroyed! There was no reason for his self blame.  
  
When Trunks Jr. had first found out about Hope's blindness, he had searched high and low for a possible cure. He soon found himself looking worldwide for anything that might provide any little percentage of hope for her. There was no longer a cure though. All of the files had been destroyed, along with all doctors who had performed such surgeries. Nobody had bothered to find the cure again because blindness wasn't much of a problem with such a low population. Everyone was focused on trying to get back to a semi-normal life style; nobody really cared about curing anything that wasn't life threatening.  
  
Thank Kami for Hope's grandfather. If it wasn't for him, her father would probably still be half way around the world looking for a cure. Hope had no idea what he had said to him, but her father was different from that day forward. He no longer cared about the cure; he just wanted to find things that they could do together, as a family. And that's exactly what they did.  
  
And that was the way that Hope liked it. She didn't like people giving her pity. Pity was worthless. Anybody could sit around crying and complaining about a disability. However, it took a strong person to face it with patience and try to do as much as he/she could despite it. Hope had never let it get her down. She was always willing to try something new and make the best of what senses she had.  
  
Unfortunately, as Hope had gotten older, it had gotten harder for her father to find things for the two of them to do together. No matter how had things got for her though, she knew he loved her, and that's what kept her going.  
  
A tremendous wave of pain brought her back to her current situation. It hurt when she breathed. Every heartbeat seemed to bring new kinds of pain.  
  
"Papa-san", she whispered, "I w-wish that you were here right n-now."  
  
After saying that, she slipped into the black haze and went unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Videl stomped on her car break with anger as the streetlight turned red. She wore a face of pure hatred. Nobody had shown up to eat the dinner that she had made and it had gotten cold sitting on the table, waiting.  
  
*You had better have a good excuse for this Gohan! I did not just slave over that stove for an hour making a monstrous meal for nothing*  
  
As the light turned green the enraged Videl put her foot on the accelerator and turned onto the street that Bulma lived on.  
  
Suddenly the sky seemed to darken as she turned.  
  
*Hmm.it must be going to rain. Dang it, those stupid weather men are never right!*  
  
She then peered at the clouds a bit closer.  
  
*Wait a second.those aren't storm clouds! That's smoke!!!*  
  
It was coming from down the street. From Capsule Corp. However, that wasn't an unusual thing. Several of Bulma's inventions had exploded when they were tested in the past. Several parts of the mansion had been burnt down more than once. Plus Vegeta constantly would overload the Gravity Room and it would explode weekly.  
  
*You'd think that he would know better than to blow it up when Bulma wasn't around. Oh well, it serves him right for being so careless!*  
  
However, as Videl slowly pulled up into the Capsule Corp. driveway, she noticed that there was all kinds of junk laying around on the ground. Usually the Gravity Room didn't make this much of a mess when it was blown into smithereens. How odd.  
  
*I wonder what happened here. I hope Gohan has nothing to do with this explosion. If he did, I will never here the end of it from Bulma. Whoever did this really made a big mess this time! It's gonna take Bulma a while to restore the ol' C.C. this time around.*  
  
Videl stepped out of her car and was quickly thrown involuntarily into a fit of coughing. The smoke was very thick, and she could barely breathe. She shut her eyes so that they would hopefully stop stinging.  
  
"Gohan!", she called out as loudly as she could manage, "Are you out here?"  
  
She heard nobody answer. The place was dead silent. Videl started to worry. If Gohan wasn't here, then where was he? What if something had happened to him and Vegeta?  
  
"Gohan! GOHAN!!! ARE YOU OK?!?"  
  
"Videl?!?", someone called out through the black smelly haze.  
  
"Gohan, is that you? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta just went to get a hose to put out the fire!", he called back.  
  
She walked towards the voice. Soon enough, she bumped into what felt like a brick wall. Brick wall don't, however, help people up with gently hands.  
  
"What happened here Gohan?!?"  
  
"Well.I'm not really quite sure myself.it's kinda weird."  
  
He paused momentarily, try to think of how to start his little story.  
  
"Um.well.I think that some relative of Future Trunks has arrived here in this time. It was a girl. She crash landed the time machine into the Gravity Room. She has to be related to Trunks in some way, I mean, the lavender hair gives that away."  
  
"Is she hurt?"  
  
"Yes, but when we tried to help her, she ran away. Well, actually she flew away. Then when we had tried to catch her in the air and convince her that we only wanted to help, she teleported!"  
  
"Teleported?!?!? But only Goku is strong enough to do that!"  
  
"Well, I guess he's not the only one anymore. I just hope that she's ok. She was beat up pretty badly. I wish she would have let me help."  
  
"Hmm.I wouldn't believe this if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes. I wonder why she came back here?"  
  
"Oh Kami, I didn't even think of that! What if she's here to warn us about some horrible evil that will be coming soon!?!"  
  
"Don't worry about that yet Gohan. We have to find her first."  
  
"That's the problem", he stated sullenly. He looked horribly stressed. "I can't feel her ki. Either she's hiding it or she's hurt really badly, possibly even."  
  
Gohan was right. She could be anywhere, in any condition. Nobody knew anywhere that she might be.  
  
"Kami, I don't know what to do! I feel so helpless! There must be some way of finding her!!!!!"  
  
"You're a fool, Gohan.", a voice said from behind the two. They both jumped, even though they easily recognized the voice as Vegeta's.  
  
He continued, "She'll have to come back for her ship or she can't leave here. She'll be back. Besides, she didn't seem to have anything with her, she'll have to get food and clothes somewhere."  
  
"What if she can't make it back here?", Gohan asked, not liking Vegeta's know-it-all attitude. "She appeared to be in pretty bad shape. I bet the teleportation took out a lot of her strength."  
  
"Well, if you come up with a better plan, brat, then let me know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks, it means a lot to me when I know that people are enjoying my stories. Till the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Mind-Link

Hello and welcome back to Hope Lives On. The story is hopefully exciting and I hope that you enjoy the 3rd chapter. Happy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. I only own my cool characters that I make up, like Hope.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope Lives On  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 3: The Mind-Link  
  
A storm was brewing above the park where Hope was residing at the moment. Dark clouds were above her, allowing no moonlight to pass through them. The thunder rolled loudly and some lightning struck every so often.  
  
Hope started to slowly awaken when cold droplets of water started to splash upon her face. Rain. Shockingly cold rain.  
  
Hope groaned as the large drops of chilled water hit her face and wounds with force. She tried to move, only to be greeted with the unbearable pain the crash had inflicted on her. She decided against moving anymore. It didn't hurt nearly as badly is she stayed still.  
  
Faintly, she tried to think about what to do. She could feel her ki lowering by the minute. If she didn't get some medical attention soon then she might not make it through the night.  
  
*...wait....great grandfather....maybe can help....somehow...*  
  
She weakly reached into their mind like, only to start screaming with pain as something went terribly wrong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone silently ate in the well-lighted kitchen. The four of them(Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Vegeta) sat gobbling down the food that was prepared earlier in the night.  
  
Even though the food was quite cold, it was still good and very tasteful. Vegeta was eating at his usual speed, enjoying the food.  
  
However, the moment was suddenly ruined as a horrible pain struck his head forcefully. His chopsticks fell from his fingers and made a clinking sound when they hit the floor. He clutched his pained head in his hands and hunched over in his seat. His breathing quickened as the pain intensified. He heard himself screaming.  
  
"Vegeta, are you ok?", he heard vaguely, "What's wrong Vegeta?"  
  
He sank out of his chair and fell onto his knees on the floor. The pain was overwhelming. He couldn't concentrate on anything else. He hadn't felt this kind of headache since Babidi had gotten into his head and made him into Majin Vegeta.  
  
Then it was gone as suddenly as it had came.  
  
Vegeta slowly got up and sat in the chair. His face was considerably pale and wore an expression of bewilderment.  
  
"What....what happened?", asked a worried Gohan.  
  
Vegeta was at a lose of words. In fact, he was in shock. What had really just happened? He had no idea!  
  
"I....don't know", he answered after a few moments.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you ok Vegeta?", Videl asked, extremely worried about the Saiya- jin's well-being. Whatever had just happened to the man had him screaming with obvious pain written all over his face. What could do something to a powerful person like Vegeta so easily?  
  
"Of course I am woman!", he snapped, converting back to his usual self, glare and all.  
  
He got out of his seat and headed for the door, muttering some sort of thanks on the way out the door.  
  
As soon as the door had slammed shut, Videl turned to Gohan. "Do you think he's ok?"  
  
Gohan was silent for a second, but then answered, "I don't know. I wonder what happened to him....."  
  
"I'm worried about this Gohan. Bulma isn't around there to make sure that he's ok. What if he doesn't make it back home?"  
  
"Vegeta will be fine. He would refuse our help if we offered it. I'll go check up on him tomorrow morning though to see if he's ok and to see if that girl came by there during the night."  
  
Videl seemed to agree with that and dinner was slowly resumed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A lone man flies through the rain at a raging speed. He doesn't seem to notice the storm or the fact that he's getting soaked. His mind is on other things....  
  
Vegeta was infuriated. He hated being helpless and that's exactly how he felt at the time being. Someone or something was messing with his head and he didn't know how to make it stop.  
  
*Help me*  
  
Vegeta froze, his eyes widening. Rain poured on him and lightning crashed behind him. He stayed perfectly still, searching for a possible ki. He could have sworn that he heard someone's pitiful cry for help, but nobody was around. He was positive that he had heard it though.  
  
*Please help me*  
  
There is was again, another plea for help. That's when he finally noticed the extra presence that was in his head.  
  
Someone else was in his head.  
  
"A new mind-link?", he wondered aloud. If it was a mind link then he could dig into the person's accessible thoughts and memories.  
  
And he could.  
  
He quickly dug through the mind a bit. None of it was blocked off to him at the time, so it was easy to find the information that he was looking for.  
  
It was the girl from the time machine!!!  
  
Briefs Hope.  
  
So they were related, somehow. However, that wasn't that important at the moment. Perhaps he could get into her current thoughts now and find out where she is. That would be good.  
  
He went into her head. Suddenly he was struck with intense pain and intense emotion. He heard the rain around her. He smelled the smell of flowers. He immediately fell from the sky and landed in a bush on the ground. He quickly pulled himself out of her mind and then out of the bush.  
  
*Damn.....I didn't know that you could feel the wounds from the link.....but why couldn't I see through her eyes? I used all of her other emotions....*  
  
He decided to try it again. He was instantly tormented by the pain of everything. Emotions. He was overwhelmed with all that was going on in this girl's head. He tried to look through her eyes. He couldn't. But she wasn't blocking them off from him either, or was she? Soon the pain became too much and he had to leave her present self.  
  
"Wait a second......"  
  
He had her ki reading now that he had been in her mind. He concentrated, searching for it with all of his power.  
  
And he locked onto it.  
  
*Ah-hah*  
  
She was pretty far away, but that was ok. He would go and get her. He could feel her ki slowly fading away. He would have to travel quickly. She didn't have too much time left.  
  
He immediately jumped up into the dark rainy sky and flew towards her at full speed.  
  
*Let's hope I get there in time brat*  
  
He then thought of what he would do when he arrived there. *Senzu beans*  
  
He thought he had it all planned out, then suddenly he realized something important.  
  
*We're all out of Senzu beans. We'll have to go to Korin to get some more. Hopefully some will be ready by now.*  
  
He lowered himself in the air as he came upon her location. A park. That was that smell, those Kami-forsaken flower trees. Vegeta hated them.  
  
He quickly ran towards her, hoping to be able to catch her before it was too late. Her ki was dropping drastically now. This was not a good sign at all.  
  
Then he saw her. A body lying lifelessly under a tree. He quickly walked up to her, afraid of her current condition. What if she died here and someone from the future came back here to get her?  
  
*We'd be screwed*  
  
He stood above her, looking at her clearly for the first time. She had long dark lavender hair and baby blue eyes. Her eyes were open, but she didn't seem to acknowledge that he was there. But she wasn't dead either, he could feel her ki just fine.  
  
Her clothes were all torn up and blood stained. She looked like she had been through a lot, which she obviously had. Crashing into his Gravity Machine.  
  
"Brat?", he asked in a low voice.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
He got onto his hands and knees and put to fingers on her neck. There was a pulse; that was good.  
  
"Well brat, we're going to go and get some Senzu beans and some answers."  
  
There was no reply. Vegeta gently picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Then he flew up into the wet sky quickly and headed for Korin's tower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was the 3rd chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading it! Sorry if it got a bit boring towards the end. Next times chapter will be good though. Perhaps we'll get some answers....maybe. Or maybe I'll make you suffer a bit longer!!!!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!! Until the next chapter....... 


	5. Chapter 4: The Coming

Hello, and welcome back to Hope Lives On! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this next chapter up. I've been focusing more on other fanfics lately. But I plan on finishing this one up too. I have a feeling that this one is going to be long, but that's ok. Anyway, enjoy the 4th chapter. Happy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope Lives On  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 4: The Coming  
  
It was still raining when Vegeta arrived at Korin's tower. Everyone appeared to be asleep. Not for long.  
  
"KORIN!!!", Vegeta bellowed loudly. This of course woke the white cat up, as well as Yajerobi. They both jumped up, caught off guard.  
  
"Give me some Senzu beans", Vegeta ordered. He was not in the best of moods, to say the least.  
  
Korin sighed. *Count on Vegeta to wake you up in the middle of the night.*  
  
"I don't have any ready yet. You took the last of them a few days ago. Say, who's that with you?"  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
With that said, Vegeta flew off. What was he going to do? There were no Senzu beans and this girl was in great need of them.  
  
Then an excellent idea popped into his head.  
  
*Dende*  
  
He quickly turned back towards the tower and flew straight up into the night sky. He flew above the rain clouds and soon arrived at the lookout. He saw nobody there. The lookout was lit like it always was. However, no life seemed to be there.  
  
"What do want Vegeta?", a deep voice asked from behind him.  
  
Vegeta whirled around to see Piccolo towering over him. The green man was eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
Vegeta glared at him and said, "Get me Dende now!"  
  
Piccolo eyed the girl he was carrying then eyed Vegeta again. He then started to walk to the building that Dende resided in. After a few seconds Dende came rushing out. He looked rather tired, but wore a face of worry.  
  
"Heal her", Vegeta said as Dende came up to him. He set the girl on the ground so that the young god could reach her. Dende said nothing, but quickly got to work. He placed his hands on her shoulders and immediately began the healing process. Vegeta and Piccolo silently watched.  
  
After a while Dende fell back, exhausted. "That is all I can do for now. I am too tired to fully heal her."  
  
Vegeta looked at her. She didn't look as bad anymore. He supposed that this would do for now.  
  
"Thanks", he muttered quietly.  
  
"Who is she? I know you wouldn't come up here to help just anyone Vegeta.", Piccolo stated suspiciously.  
  
"She crashed Trunks' time machine into the Gravity Room.", he stated, obviously annoyed with the Namek.  
  
"Wow", Dende stated, surprised, "Do you know why she came here?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Probably here to warn us about something coming.", Piccolo stated in his monotone voice.  
  
"Let's hope your wrong about that Piccolo. The last thing Earth needs is another battle.", Dende said.  
  
Silence. After a few long minutes Vegeta gently picked the girl back up and started to fly back down to the Earth, leaving the Nameks alone again to sleep and meditate, depending on their personal preference.  
  
He flew through the rain back down to Capsule Corp. The building was dark. He looked towards the Gravity Room. It was no longer smoking. That was a good sign. He quietly entered the building. He climbed the up the large staircase and walked down the long hall of the second floor. He chose a guest room and entered. He set her on the bed and covered her up so that she looked semi-comfortable. He then sat in a nearby chair and stared at her.  
  
*She really looks like Trunks. Is she his daughter? She could really be any relation to him. Maybe even his sister if I was wished back to life in that time. I doubt that that's the case. I think he said that there was no Kami in his time. Dende never came there.*  
  
Vegeta then thought of something important. *The woman will kill me if I don't call her and tell her about this.*  
  
Vegeta slowly got up from the chair and headed for the door. He slowly turned back to look at her one last time, then quickly left to go and call Bulma.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun was starting to set in the future world. The bright colors were very visible to the eyes of only one person who was still alive. The evil that had killed everyone else off.  
  
Terror stared at Future Trunks. He lay there, dead. He had been the last one. Other than that girl. She was what he was here for and she had escaped. Damn her. He had worked so hard purging this planet and she had left it before he could get his hands on her power. Her power was the only power that really mattered. It should have been an easy mission, after all, she didn't even know about the power she had! This should have been simple!  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go hunt her down. Time travel is such an energy waste, but her powers are worth it."  
  
He slowly powered up to full blast. If anyone had been alive to gage his energy, it would be unreadable. He was so much more powerful than anything anyone had ever faced. The only person he had never been able to take down was the previous person who contained the secret powers. However, since Hope didn't know how to use hers, this would be a sinch. He would just travel over there, wait for his power to come back to him, then attack. Soon he would dominate the universe.  
  
The thought of that made Terror happy beyond belief. He smirked. Then the smirk turned to an evil snicker, which soon became an all out evil cackle.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONCE I HAVE ALL OF THIS POWER, THE KAIOS WON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His grabbed onto time, then twisted it with all of his might, creating a hole that was large enough for him to get through. Time quickly wrapped itself around him and pulled him in, sealing up the hole he made in the process. He knew where he wanted to go, and time read his mind and took him there.  
  
The only bad thing about time travel was that you had no control over your thoughts. Memories surrounded him. Thoughts of a time when he had fought for the powers of the other possessor who was now dead. She had beat him badly, having excellent control over all of her powers. She used her powers to the maximum and beat him simply. It was prophesied that the possessor of the secret albino Saiya-jin powers could do anything when they knew how to correctly use their powers. And she had beat him with ease, embarrassing him in front of many.  
  
Well, now he'd have the power. Once he did he would travel back in time and beat her in front of everyone again. She would pay for that!  
  
WHAM!!!!! He fell out of time and landed on the hard ground. The rain beat down on him. Though the rain was soft, it hurt immensely. He had barely any power left. He couldn't even move.  
  
He inwardly smirked though. Yes, it would take a long time for his power to be restored, but he could wait. Oh yes, waiting was something that Terror could do well. He had waited all of his life for these powers. He could wait a few more years. Plus, this wait also gave his the element of surprise. Yes, he would wait. And when the time was right, she wouldn't know what hit her.  
  
*Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review. I'm sorry for not updating this for a long time. I'll try and get another chapter up soon. I hope everyone is enjoying this fic, because I really do enjoy writing it. Until the next chapter.........  
  
-Ponytail Goddess 


	6. Chapter 5: The Awakening

Hola! Welcome back to the story Hope Lives On. Yes, I said that I wouldn't be updating this for a while. I lied. Sorry! I don't know if anybody actually reads this fic, but in case they do.....well, I hope that you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope Lives On  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 5: The Awakening  
  
The classy convertible shot down the road and quickly pulled into the driveway. A blue-haired female quickly exited the vehicle, slamming the door behind her. She glanced at the side of the mansion on her way in, though she really cared more about the person who was in the mansion.  
  
Bulma quickly entered the large house after seeing that the crash had really occurred. She never knew whether she could truly trust Vegeta or not. After she had received his call though, she had flown back home as soon as she could.  
  
She ran to the stairwell as fast as she could with her heals on. She then proceeded to run up the stairs, nearly tripping and falling twice.  
  
As she reached the top, she called out, "Vegeta? Are you up here?"  
  
"Behind you woman." He replied.  
  
She spun around to see him walk leisurely out of the shadows. He looked tired, she noted.  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about!!!"  
  
"The brat? She's in the fifth room to your left."  
  
Bulma quickly followed his directions and opened that door quietly. She peeked in, curiosity totally overcoming her.  
  
*She looks like Trunks*  
  
She was very beautiful. She had his lavender hair. Though it was dark, she could still see her hair glisten in the dim light from the hallway that flowed into the room.  
  
"Vegeta", she whispered.  
  
"What now woman?" The voice came from directly behind her, making her jump.  
  
"Would you stop doing that!!!", she softly exclaimed, exasperated by his behavior.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Sneaking up on me like that!!!!!"  
  
"Is that what you called me over here for woman?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "No, I wanted to know if she was ok."  
  
"The green bean partially healed her."  
  
"Dende?", Bulma asked, questioning the odd nickname.  
  
"Who else woman?!?", Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
Bulma glared at him for a moment, then looked back at the sleeping girl. She wondered how she was related to Miari Trunks.  
  
"Do you know anything else about her Vegeta?"  
  
When he didn't answer her, she looked back at his dimly lit face. He was wearing his usual scowl.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Her name is Briefs Hope woman. That's all I know." He said angrily, obviously getting frustrated with her questioning.  
  
Bulma turned back to see that the girl was sitting up. She looked back to Vegeta's face to search for any sort of directions of what to do now. There were none.  
  
Bulma quickly hit the light switch in the room and it was immediately flooded with light. This seemed to have no effect on the disoriented girl. She didn't seem to know where she was. There was a look of panic on her face, but her eyes showed nothing.  
  
"Hope?" Bulma called out softly, which made her freeze.  
  
She stayed still for the longest time. Then she finally spoke up. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're at Capsule Corperation."  
  
She seemed to calm down a bit after hearing that. However, she was still tensed up. She looked like she was about to say something, but Vegeta interrupted her.  
  
"Why are you in this time brat? And where did you get the "Hope" time machine?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure. There was some evil, and grandpa sent me away in a time machine so that I would not get hurt."  
  
"Who is your grandfather brat?!? I demand an answer to all of this chaos now!"  
  
"VEGETA!!! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!!!!! BE NICE!!!!!" Bulma boomed, knocking the socks off of the other two people in the room.  
  
"My grandfather's name is Trunks Briefs. He would be the son of Bulma Briefs.....I think......"  
  
"Yeah, my son is Trunks."  
  
"You're Bulma?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, and this is my husband Vegeta."  
  
She sat, staring the same way she had been the whole time. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever. This puzzled both Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Then it dawned on Vegeta. "Brat, why couldn't I see through your eyes through the mind-link?"  
  
There was a long silence. "You couldn't see through my eyes........because I am blind."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks. Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. I'm not too sure on where I want to go on this fic. I've been tossing a few ideas around in my head for a while. I'll figure it out soon. Have a nice day! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Cure

Hello, and welcome back to Hope Lives On! I was so surprised to see that people actually reviewed this fic! It makes me so incredibly happy!!! Thank you both!!! I'm glad that someone enjoys it!!! Onto the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope Lives On  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 6: The Cure  
  
"Blind?" Bulma finally questioned softly after a long awkward moment of silence. She sat down on the bed and looked Hope straight in the eye.  
  
There was no emotion in her eyes. They were just there. Bulma gently rotated her face from side to side. Her eyes didn't move. The baby blue orbs stayed in the same area.  
  
"Oh my.........", was all that Bulma could stutter out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope listened for any sounds, hoping that someone would say something soon. She could smell the pity in the air, and she hated it. She hated feeling weak and helpless!!!  
  
She heard Vegeta step forward. She could already tell the difference between them. Bulma took harsh, quick steps. Vegeta treaded softly at a medium pace. His were very quiet. A bit harder for her to make out.  
  
Hope finally decided to break the horrible silence. "Bulma-san? Would it be possible for me to stay here until my grandfather comes to get me?"  
  
"Yes, that would be no problem." She heard as a reply.  
  
Hope started to thank her great grandmother, but was interrupted.  
  
"I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!"  
  
Hope nearly jumped out of her skin when Bulma made her exclamation. "What is it now woman?" She heard Vegeta say, sounding rather pissed off.  
  
"Dr. Experte! He is a specialist in Eye Surgeries! Maybe he can help you Hope!!!"  
  
This, of course, perked Hope up immediately. "Bulma-san, are you saying that you think he might......help me see?"  
  
"Do you want to give it a try?"  
  
Hope smiled sadly. "......I can't ask you to do this for me Bulma. It is too much money. Too great of a gift."  
  
"Brat, don't you know that your talking to the Billionaire President of Capsule Corporation!?!?!"  
  
Hope's jaw dropped. "B-billionaire...........?"  
  
"Yep", Bulma replied, with obvious pride in her voice.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Bulma-san?"  
  
"Of coarse! Now I have a grandchild to spoil!!! We'll start out with sight, and then go from there!!!"  
  
"She's your great grandchild woman.", Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
That comment was immediately followed by a large clang and some muttering from Vegeta.  
  
"I'll go and make arrangements immediately!" Bulma said in an excited voice.  
  
"Woman, it's 2:30 a.m.!"  
  
"So? Bulma Briefs can get an appointment at any hour, you just wait and see!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope laid in bed quietly, all alone. She was snuggled up in the soft satin sheet of the guest bedroom. Yes, it was very cozy. However, she couldn't sleep. There was too much on her mind, not to mention the soreness of her body.  
  
The encounter with Mr. and Mrs. Briefs seemed to happen so quickly that she could barely remember what they had talked about. However, they seemed to be rather nice; at least, Mrs. Briefs was. Vegeta was quite demanding.  
  
*It's a good thing that he didn't ask about the mind-link. He would have thought that I was crazy.*  
  
Hope was quite aware of what happened with the mind-link now. When she had called out for her great grandfather, the link had converted to his other self here.  
  
*He's different than my real great grandfather.*  
  
Nobody had known about Hope's contact with her great grandfather. She wasn't even sure how she did it. Somehow her mind had linked to his, though he was dead. She had spoken with him on many occasions. In fact, he had taught her all that she knew about fighting and ki, since her father had refused to try and teach her that kind of thing.  
  
*They would think that I'm nuts if I told them.*  
  
Nobody knew that she could contact her dead great grandfather. Not even Gosan, who had known just about everything about her.  
  
*Gosan........*  
  
She reached for the ring. However, her finger was naked.  
  
*WHAT?!?!? WHERE DID THE RING GO!?!?!?*  
  
Her engagement ring was gone!  
  
*NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
She was now very upset. That ring was all that she had left of her dear Gosan, and now it was gone.  
  
"Oh Gosan, I'm sorry", she murmered to herself.  
  
Gosan. He was the only man she had ever had in her life. The only one she had ever needed. He took her places when her father had to go to work. He had seen something in her, she didn't know what, but he had confessed his love to her a few years back.  
  
It had surprised her, to say the very least. She had only thought of him as a friend, never in this way before. Plus, there was the age difference. He would have been 31 this year. She was only 17. They were a whopping 14 years apart. Her father would kill her if he ever found out.  
  
*Would have*, she reminded herself sadly.  
  
None of this mattered anymore though. Her fiancé was dead. That was final. A lump formed in her throat as she thought of him. She missed him so much. He had loved her for all that she was, not what she wasn't.  
  
*There will never be another one for me*  
  
She would surely never come across a love that was that deep ever again in her life. Never. What they had had was amazing. Her father wouldn't have understood.  
  
*I miss him so much*  
  
"I hope papa-san comes and gets me soon", she muttered, with sadness in her voice, "I need someone to talk to. If he comes, I'll even tell him about Gosan. Sure, he won't believe me, but at least I will have tried.  
  
With that said, she let her mind slowly drift off into the peaceful bliss of sleep and sweet dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review. Well, I can't decide if I like this chapter or not. I'll decide that later. I hope that you did though. I'll try to update soon. Ciao! 


	8. Chapter 7: The Appointment

Hola, and welcome back to Hope Lives On! I'm sorry that I haven't written on this for a while. I've been trying to finish up a different chapter fic that I've been doing lately. However, once it's done, I'll work on this one more. Well, enjoy this new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope Lives On  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 7: The Appointment  
  
Hope groaned as the car suddenly haulted. She was really tired. Bulma had woken her up at an insane hour in the morning to go to this eye appointment. Hope felt like she could sleep at least three more hours.  
  
She wasn't very excited either. Usually when she went to doctors there was no cure. Hope had learned not to get excited about them or else you could be easily let down.  
  
"We're here Hope-chan!" Bulma said with obvious excitement in her voice. She seemed to really think that this someone could really do it. Mr. What's his name? Experte or something.......  
  
Hope felt around for the latch to open the car door and quickly undid it. Slowly she pushed the door open and got out.  
  
"Oh, I was going to get that for you Hope-chan." Bulma stated, now very close to her.  
  
"Don't worry about me Grandma Bulma; I can manage alright on my own. Really." She stated, putting on a weak smile.  
  
Regardless of what was just said, Bulma took Hope's hand and led her into the new building. Hope sat where she was told to while Bulma went and talked to the secretary.  
  
Hope shivered. It was cold in this office, and it had that eerie hospital smell. Hope decided that she didn't like this place at all.  
  
*No, think positively Hope. Bulma's trying to help you. Try to look happy.*  
  
She tried. It failed.  
  
This unhappiness was also due to her lost ring. She kept feeling her finger for the familiar ring, but it was not there. *I wish I had his ring. Or even better yet, I wish I had Gosan or papa-san here.*  
  
*I wonder when I'll get to go back to the future..........*  
  
She thought of her grandfather working diligently on a new time machine to use to come and retrieve her from this odd time. The thought was laced with love and brought a small smile to her face. Yes, that was exactly what her grandfather was doing right at this very moment. And her father was probably there with him, helping him as best as he could.  
  
"Hope-chan", Bulma called out, interrupting her lovely visions, "It's your turn."  
  
Bulma took her hand and they walked slowly and carefully into a new room. She was instructed to sit down in a chair, which she did. As always, she crossed her legs and waited for someone to say something.  
  
"Hello Briefs Hope. I'm Dr. Experte. May I look at your eyes?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He took her face in his hands and it was slowly rotated back and forth. "I'm going to run some tests on your eyes. I need to know exactly why your eyes aren't working before I can do anything to help you out."  
  
"Ok"  
  
And so that's how the rest of the morning and afternoon went for Hope. Hope and Bulma left with Dr. Experte saying that he'd give Bulma a call soon and then they'd figure out what to do about Hope's eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ever-so-slowly, Miari Trunks arose. The pain was intense. Everything throbbed violently. He growled.  
  
His son was dead. His granddaughter gone away.  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
The world lay in ruins before him. He was the soul survivor. The only one. Tears streamed down his face. There had been nothing that he could do to prevent this. He hadn't been able to save them any more from Terror than from the androids.  
  
*I'm so useless!*  
  
He thought of Hope. Had she even lived through the landing? If she didn't....  
  
*Oh Kami, if she died it's all my fault.......*  
  
He dragged himself foreward towards his house, which was amazingly still partially standing. It was in better condition than the others around it. They lay totally demolished.  
  
His legs were broken. His arms bloody. Still, he pulled his weight towards that house as if his life depended upon it. He was determined to make it.  
  
Now he had motivation. His granddaughter. Hope-chan. He had to know if she was alright. He would have to get better in order to be capable of making another time machine. Then he'd go and see how she was, or at least find out what had happened to her. Surely someone in that time would know about her fate.  
  
After making it in through the broken door, he pulled himself up on the couch to rest. Blood was streaming onto the white carpeting. *If my mother was here to see this she'd have a cow.........*  
  
He stared across the room at the picture that hung on the wall. It was him and his mother after he had defeated the androids and Cell. He started to feel himself slipping away........  
  
*Mom.........I could join you in heaven.........*  
  
He then glanced at the broken picture frame that was on the ground. Hope-chan and his son Trunks Jr.  
  
Hope.  
  
No, he couldn't let go now. She needed him to come and get her. Quickly, Trunks rolled off of the couch and somehow made it to the bathroom.  
  
*I'll join you there later mother. Right now, I'm needed here.*  
  
He put towels on his legs, soaking up blood. He applied pressure to them to stop the bleeding as best as he could. Soon, he would have to make up two homemade splints of some sort and put them on.  
  
*Don't worry Hope-chan. I'll be there as soon as I can.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma hung up the phone giddily. "HOPE-CHAN!!!!!! HOPE!!! HOPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta covered his ears at the dinner table. "QUIT YOUR BELLOWING WOMAN!!! SHE'S RIGHT HERE, NOT 100 FEET AWAY!!!!!"  
  
She paid no attention to Vegeta's comments and went straight to her great granddaughter. "That was Dr. Experte Hope-chan! He thinks that he can bring back some of your eye sight!!!!!!"  
  
She stopped chewing her food after hearing this and her chopsticks fell from her dainty fingers. Her hand, which was still halfway up to her mouth, shook with shock.  
  
Finally, she forced herself to swallow. "R-really..........?"  
  
"Yes", Bulma whispered, tears filling her eyes. Her granddaughter would soon get to see!!!  
  
Bulma walked over to Hope and gave her a hug. It was returned immediately. "Thank you Bulma-san", she whispered.  
  
"You're welcome sweetheart. You're welcome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks. There will be more up soon!  
  
-P.G. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Eyesight

Salutations! Welcome back to Hope Lives On!!! Today I'm presenting you with another new chapter! Yay!!! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope Lives On  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 8: The Eyesight  
  
Her eyes felt odd as she stumbled out of Dr. Experte's office and into the fresh air of the outdoors. Grandma Bulma grabbed her arm and led her slowly towards the car.  
  
Hope's head was aching. She let her hand drift up to the soft material that was covering her eyes. She had just had laser eye surgery. Everything seemed to be going so fast in this time. It seemed like she had arrived here just yesterday.  
  
*Perhaps it is an effect of time travel*  
  
"Oh you poor dear! Let's get you home!" Bulma exclaimed, obviously noticing her staggering. Hope totally agreed with Bulma as she got into the air car carefully, as to not bump her head on the door as she had before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upon arriving at the mansion, Hope immediately stumbled up to the guest room that had been deemed her own. She fell onto the plush bed and lost consciousness upon impact.  
  
"Hmph", muttered a low voice that belonged to the man who was leaning against the bedroom wall, watching his great granddaughter intensely.  
  
After a few moments he pushed off the wall and walked up to her. He glared down at her. He grabbed up the covers and tucked her in as gently as was possible for a man of his strength. With one last look at her, he left the room as silently as he had entered it, making sure that nobody saw him make his exit. He headed to the gravity room to get his afternoon workout.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Silence.  
  
The silence was killing her. Nobody was there. It was just dark and silent. Too quiet. Something was wrong. She could feel it.  
  
Wait.  
  
She wasn't alone. Someone else was there as well.  
  
Hope's breathing quickened immediately as she felt a presence around her. She couldn't place where exactly it was coming from, she just knew it was there.  
  
"Wh-who's there?" She whispered.  
  
The only sound she heard was the light breeze around her, blowing unsteadily. There was a storm brewing around her. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she whirled around, not knowing where the person was. "Come out!" She demanded shakily.  
  
"Help me someone........." She whimpered, cowering in fear. She could feel raindrops slamming on her body painfully now. The wind had picked up even more, whipping her wet hair around wildly.  
  
Suddenly a strong hand grabbed her arm. She screamed. Hope was pulled against a hard body. Then it clicked. She calmed immediately.  
  
"Gosan.........thank Dende.........."  
  
A voice that was deeper than an ocean let out a small, amused laugh. Hope's eyes widened. "Wrong answer."  
  
She screamed and screamed and shot up out of bed. She breathed in breath after heavy breath of fresh air and slowly wiped the sweat beads from her forehead. *Just a dream...........It was just a dream.*  
  
Slowly her heart rate went back to a normal pace. She sighed and fell back onto her pillows, nothing but Gosan on her mind. Her fingers immediately found their way to her ring finger and touched the area where her ring had once been. *Gosan.............*  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. Gently Hope removed the padding that was over her eyes without even thinking about it and wiped away her tears. She sniffled and then took her hands away from her eyes.  
  
"ACK!!!" She exclaimed, immediately shutting her eyes. So bright........what the .........?!?!?  
  
Then Hope remembered. The eye surgery.  
  
Cautiously, she flickered her eyes open again. She was astounded by what she saw, taken aback immediately.  
  
There were.........different colors......... *......Wow..........*  
  
Hope smiled. This was amazing. She could see the colors that all of the things were. Slowly she got to her feet and clutched the wall, feeling for the windowpane. When she found it she carefully opened it up and looked outside. She squinted her eyes as the bright light of the sun shinned down on her, the warm rays hitting her skin wonderfully.  
  
She looked down and saw a vast amount of the same color on the ground. *that must be the grass...........which means that is the color green! I see green!*  
  
Hope could've sang and danced. She could see!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta came out of the gravity room exhausted and sweaty. He had stayed in there extra long today. The woman had been hanging off of him all morning. She was all worried about the grandbrat. She apparently hadn't been awake for 24 hours.  
  
Vegeta, however, knew that she was just fine. He could feel her ki. It had remained steady while he had been paying attention to it. However, the woman never listened to him and went on worrying, imagining worst-case scenarios.  
  
*Crazy bitch, I hope she's gotten over it by now.*  
  
He looked up and did a double take. Was that.........it was! It was Hope-chan, leaning out the window, looking rather happy. He hadn't seen her show this much emotion before. She looked all excited and almost giggly.  
  
Vegeta scrunched up his nose. Hopefully she wasn't as spacey as Mrs. Briefs. That would be rather disgraceful.  
  
"What are you doing brat?" He called up to her, trying his best not to sound too concerned.  
  
"Grandpa, is that you!?! Grandpa, I can see!!!" She called back, now leaning out the window so far that Vegeta was a bit scared for her safety. She looked as through she might fall right out it.  
  
"Go tell your grandmother!"  
  
"OK!!!!!" She exclaimed as she ducked back into her room and disappeared.  
  
Vegeta smirked, happy that his granddaughter was now happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you are! Please review. Thanks. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I'll try harder next time. Sorry. Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
-P.G. 


End file.
